Fairy Tail's New Recruits
by Dprian
Summary: A Group of aspiring new Wizards join the legendary guild Fairy Tail. We Track there adventures over the years and see what becomes of them after taking on Fairy Tails reputation.


"July 24! We are approaching on the legendary guild Fairy Tail. It's been 5 days since we left and..."

"Dude, do you really have to say what you're typing?" Damon interrupted. He looked back at Yuna with her open logging into her journal.

"Leave her alone Damon! Let her work!" Hiroto exclaimed. He walk behind Yuna staring and her bright orange windows. "Go on Yuna!"

"Thanks Hiroto, but I've lost my train of thought!" Yuna said. She closed the window and grabbed a couple hair ties from her pocket. She pulled back her long blonde hair and put it up into pigtails. She pushed her glasses up and her bright blue eyes glistened for a moment.

"Of course you'd take her side you freakin' ass!" Damon exclaimed.

"Is there a problem? She was logging!" Hiroto asked in disgust.

"Will both of you shut it! I can't think with all the noise your making!" Ken said from behind them. Ken walked with his arms crossed glaring at all of them with his evil looking eyes.

"Damon are we almost there?! I'm so tired!" a small gray cat flew down and landed on Damon's shoulder. Yuna quickly opened her archive windows.

"By my calculations, it's only about a ten minutes time. Don't worry Danny were almost there, then we can get some fish for you!" She said as she smiled at the cat. Danny's eyes sparkled.

"Finally, I've been waiting for so long!" Damon exclaimed. As he said this they came to the front gates of Magnolia. The four aspiring mages and their cat walked through the town towards the infamous guild, Fairy Tail!

It wasn't long before they reached the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Here we are!" Damon said happily. Danny sat on his shoulder eating a red snapper Yuna had bought at a store a while back. Ken stood at the gates with his arms still crossed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He said impatiently. He placed his hands on the doors and pushed them open. As the doors open a loud noise struck the groups ears. Everyone in Fairy Tail was sitting around having a great time. The group began to walk towards a girl with long white hair standing behind a counter. As they got closer to the counter everyone slowly stopped what they were doing and stared at the group.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! How may I help you?" The girl behind the counter said smiling brightly at them.

"We were looking to join your guild." Yuna said. Damon, Danny and Hiroto looked around and say everyone was staring at them. Danny floated onto Yuna's shoulder.

"Yuna, everyone is staring at us!" Danny whispered into Yuna's ear. Yuna hushed him at turned her attention back to the girl behind the counter. She turned around at looked up to a platform.

"Master Macarov! We have new recruits!" she yelled up at the platform. A small old man appeared over the railing peaking his head over the edge.

"Is that so now?" Damon, Danny and Hiroto looked up in shock of the mans voice. The man walked down the stairs at the side of the platform down to them. Everyone but Ken got more and more scared with every step he took. He looked very intimidating for his size. As he got down the stairs he hopped up onto the counter and stood at eye level with the group.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" his expression changed in an instant. After he uttered these words everyone jumped up circled around in joy welcoming them to the guild. A boy with pink hair wearing white knee length trousers black waistcoat with gold trimmings and the same coloured opened vest and a white scarf walked up to them. "HEY! WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! My name's Natsu! Lets fight!"

"Natsu! They just got here and you already want to fight them?" a voice came from behind Natsu.

"Shut it Macao!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey Natsu! You dont get to steal all the action." a shirtless man come from behind Natsu.

"You can have you turn after I'm done with them Grey!"

"FIRST," Macarov shouted from behind everyone. Everyone turned around to Macarov standing on the counter behind them. "Let us give the their Fairy Tail insignia!"

The five of the walked over to Macarov and they each got the Fairy Tail insignia stamped onto them. "Now, how about you all introduce yourselves." they all turned to the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

"My Name is Yuna! These are my teammates and best friends; Hiroto, Damon, Danny, Ken!" a small blue cat walked over to Danny.

"Your cat! And you talk? Your an Exceed like me!" The cat said. Another little white cat flew down beside the blue one.

"That must mean one of you is a Dragon Slayer!" She said.

"That's Right, I am!" Damon exclaimed. The whole shouted off in shock.

"That makes five Dragon slayers for our guild then!" someone said in the back.

"What type of Dragon Slayer are you?" Asked Natsu.

"Why dont you fight me and find out!" Damon said. Natsu was overjoyed as he said this. They all ran to the back of the guild. They stood facing each other.

"You have the first move Natsu-san!" Natsu bolted and Damon lightning his fists on fire.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" in an instant Natsu was drove into the ground and Damon was behind him looking down at him.

"I said you have the first move!" Damon provoked him. Natsu stood back up and turn to him this time with a more serious look. He dashed toward Damon with his whole body on fire this time. Damon placed his hand out and stopped Natsu dead in his tracks. Natsu spun around in place creating fire all around the two of them.

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" there was a large cloud of smoke in the area and as it cleared it Damon was standing there perfectly fine. Everyone looked at him in awe.

"Someone that can actually hold their own against Natsu?" Someone said from the crowd watching.

Natsu stood there and looked at Damon for a second. He inhaled deeply. "Roar of the..."

"OH here is comes. Now he's gonna get it!" A guy with long blond hair wearing a brown vest said from the back.

"Fire Dragon!"A huge blast of fire came out of Natsu's mouth and blasted Damon in a direct hit. Damon didn't even attempt to avoid it. Everyone looked at him and Natsu began to celebrate. As the smoke cleared Damon was still standing there completely unharmed.

"What this guy can stand up against Natsu's roar attack?" An guy with piercings all over his face said in awe.

"He may be much strong than you Gajeel." said a small black cat standing beside him. Damon cracked his neck slowly.

"Well I guess its my turn now." Damon looked at Natsu for a second. He placed his hand of the ground. "Surge of the Lightning Dragon!" Bolts of lightning erupted from the ground in a line heading right toward Natsu. The bolts came up around him and shocked him.

"He's a lightning Dragon Slayer. Just like you Laxus-san!" a girl in a green dress. The man standing beside him showed no emotion.

"Gauntlet of the Lightning Dragon!" Damon's hands became surrounded in lightning. He dashed toward Natsu and punched him in the gut with one hand then upper cut his jaw with the other. Natsu went flying into the air. Damon looked up at him and inhaled deeply. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" Damon shot a blast of lightning upward at Natsu still flying in the air. Natsu quickly caught himself in the air and faced the Roar attack and inhaled quickly.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The two roar attacks clashed in mid air. Natsu was knock further into the air from the explosion. Everyone looked at Damon in shock. Everyone crowded around Damon.

"WOW! That was amazing." Someone said.

"Hey, now fight me!" Grey said from behind him.

"No Fight me!" Gajeel argued.

"Damon. Come on now. I'm not the only one to fight nor am I the strongest.

"Whoa really?" Grey asked.

"Yeah! I'm at equal terms with Hiroto and neither of us can beat Ken." Everyone looked at Hiroto and Ken.

"What kind of magic do they use?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, that's there secret!" Damon said.

"Hey! Ken, Fight me!" Grey yelled at him. Ken walked over to Grey for a second.

"Fine!" he turned away and stood an appropriate distance away. His arms still crossed he stared at Grey from across the battlefield.

Grey took on his fighting stance "Ice Make: Spear!" a large spear made of ice shoot toward the Ken. There was a white flash and the spear vanished.

"Magic Beam!" a blast of white light blasted toward Grey.

"Ice make: Shield!" Grey's shield came up from the ground quickly. The blast of white light completely destroyed Grey's shield.

"My magic has three types. First type: Partial Requip. I cant make full weapon or make armor. I can only make the hilt of a weapon." he held out one hand and created the hilt of a sword. "Second type: Magic conjuring. I can conjure the essence of magic into beams, blades, balls or anything else." he created the blade of the sword with a powerful, bright white magic. He held up his other hand and shot a weak ball of magic at Grey. He bloked with another shield and stopped it. "The third type: Crasher magic." he dashed forward and held his hand out a few feet in front of Grey's shield. It broke into small square blocks. He swung the blade and Grey was sent flying.

"You have the power of two of our strongest wizards!" Macarov said in awe of Grey's quick defeat. A girl with scarlet red hair walk forward.

"That's a very odd occurrence, three different kinds of magic in one person. And how come you only have partial requips?" she asked.

"Well when I first started training, I started training with requips and my teacher vanished out of nowhere." Ken explained.

"I could finish your training!" she said.

"No thank you. But thanks for the offer, Ummmm…"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet!" Erza held out her hand. Ken took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Erza, but I don't need the training. I find the energy blades I have are much more sufficient than regular blades.

The rest of the day the new team of wizards got to know the rest of Fairy Tail. And so begin they're tale. Fairy Tails New Recruits!


End file.
